wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Kinkajou
Kinkajou is a three-year-old RainWing dragonet, a secondary character in ''The Hidden Kingdom'', and a student at the Jade Mountain Academy, attending the Jade Winglet. She has large, dark eyes, a diamond shaped snout, and is talented at venom targeting. She was one of the seventeen RainWings captured by the NightWings. Biography ''The Hidden Kingdom Kinkajou was one of the several missing RainWings held hostage by the NightWings. Kinkajou met Glory when Glory was knocked unconscious and brought through the animus touched tunnel to the Night Kingdom. She claimed that Kinkajou was the youngest dragon there, and confirmed that there were fourteen missing and three dead. With her help, Glory and Kinkajou both were able to escape and warn the rest of the RainWings about the upcoming danger. Kinkajou participated in the venom accuracy test during Glory's challenge for the Rainwing throne and proved to be exceptionally better than what Bromeliad had said. During Queen Grandeur's turn, a sloth tumbled out of the trees and landed in front of the board. When Kinkajou leaped to move it away, Queen Grandeur's venom accidentally landed on the young RainWing's wing, saving the sloth, however, the venom was burning through her scales. After a venom test with the queen, Glory wiped some of her own venom on Kinkajou's affected place using a leaf in an attempt to stop the venom from eating through her scales. It proved successful. Queen Grandeur forfeited, realizing that Glory should be the rightful queen, especially because Grandeur was related to Glory; Kinkajou thereby was awarded victory for the venom targeting, and Glory became the new queen of the RainWings. The Dark Secret Kinkajou is shown to have dreams about Glory and looks up to her. She's terrified that she might lose the ability fly after venom burned three holes through her wings. Kinkajou was the first dragon that Starflight visited with a dreamvisitor. The Brightest Night Near the beginning of the book, Sunny thinks about the time she overheard Tsunami comparing Blaze and Sunny to Kinkajou. Kinkajou is mentioned when Peril asks Sunny if Clay had talked about her. Sunny remembers that Clay had mentioned her while they had both been watching over Kinkajou after her venom accident. In the epilogue, Glory mentions her when they talk about students for a new school on Jade Mountain. She says that Kinkajou and Tamarin need real teachers. [[Moon Rising|''Moon Rising]] Kinkajou is a friend of Moonwatcher, the main protagonist of Moon Rising. When finding out Moon could read minds and foretell future, she hated her for a while but ended up forgiving her and following Moon around again. She annoys her clawmates, such as Carnelian. Quotes "There's Coconut! Aw, look how exhaisted he is. We took gliding lessons together all last year. I bet he's been helping to search for me. Coconut! It's me! I'm back!" Personality Kinkajou is very talkative and hyper. She appears childish but likes to have fun, and describes herself as "smart but annoying". When she was captured she learned how to communicate with the other RainWing prisoners by observing the shifting colors of their scales. She is also shown to be very dedicated, such as when she backed Glory's petition to become queen of the RainWings. Trivia *She doesn't have much venom, since she is only three years old, and lacks distance when spitting. However, she is precise at targeting, as shown in the The RainWing Queen Challenge. *She views Glory as her hero. Evidence suggests that she sees Glory as larger than life. In her dreams, Glory is depicted as impossibly large and impossibly gorgeous. She once passionately stated to her fellow RainWings, "I'd follow Glory anywhere!", despite the fact Glory threatened to kill to become queen. *She is one of Tui T. Sutherland's favorite characters, as stated in one of her blog posts. *Tui thought of giving Kinkajou her own book, but decided against it. * (also one of the seconed 5 dragonets) * Gallery kinkajourainwing.png|Base by *shalonesk on dA and colored by me (Hawkyfootwarrior c:) Kinkaneme.png|By Hawky RainWing.jpg kinkajou-1.jpg|A kinkajou SAM 0538.JPG|By Sandycheeksisawesome Screen Shot 2015-01-11 at 10.26.24 AM.png|Kinkajou Category:Characters Category:HK Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Captured RainWings Category:Dragonets Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:MR Characters Category:Jade Mountain Academy